Spaghetti Night
by Mid 90's
Summary: Inspired from watching the episode of family guy about the fat guy strangler. Vegeta x Gohan Oneshot. Plus Trunks and Goten come up with a messy prank towards the end.


My OTP is back! I'm going to write these types of stories for fun. Gohan moved out of his Mother's and into Vegeta's house. In this story Goten and Trunks sleep over for the night and Gohan's preparing spaghetti. Let's see how spaghetti night goes.

* * *

Gohan sprinkled some spices into a pot of boiling tomato sauce. He's preparing Spaghetti and meatballs for Vegeta, Trunks and Goten. Once he was done taste testing the sauce, he added both the noodles and meatballs then mixed it all together. He called out to the trio in the living room "Spaghetti's done guys!" Goten and Trunks came at the same time. Trunks exclaimed "I get first dibs!" "No fair Trunks!" Vegeta spoke "Knock it off or both of you won't get any." They both stopped their little quarrel. "Dad, can me and Goten eat in the living room? We want to finish our show." "Fine but if I see one stain on the walls or the carpet, you both are gonna clean it up." "We'll try." "Heed my words boy." Gohan gave the two boys their plates "Be careful guys." Trunks replies "We will. Let's go finish the show Goten." "Kay."

Gohan placed both his and Vegeta's plate on the table. "I swear Gohan that boy's gonna kill me one day." "Don't worry Geta, it's probably his way of showing he loves you." "And it's killing me slowly." "Let's just sit down and eat." "Sounds like a plan." Gohan fed some spaghetti to Vegeta first. Vegeta gladly took the first bite. He then fed a meatball to Gohan, who took two bites of it. After Gohan finished the meatball he spoke "I really appreciate you taking me in Geta." Vegeta grinned "You're mine now sweetheart, I can do anything I want to you." Vegeta kissed Gohan on his lips Gohan sighed "I just wish my Dad was still here." "He's probably happy now that you're safe from your Mother." "Now I just have to come up with a plan to take Goten away from her." "You'll figure out something. I wouldn't really worry about Goten. Your Mother doesn't even pay attention to him." They both continue to eat. "Geta I have a question." "What is it?" "Did you really hate my Dad because he was stronger than you?" "Why do you ask?" "Well I think it's funny you would get mad over something that's not really a big deal." Vegeta finished eating his remaining spaghetti. "Actually there's a reason why I didn't like him." Gohan now curious asked "What was the reason?" Vegeta took a deep breath "When I was a child I had a traumatic experience about my Father and his lover." "Your Dad also had a lover?" "Yeah, and you won't belive who it was."

*Flashback*

Vegeta was getting ready to go spar with his Father. He waited in the training room for almost 30 minutes, no sign of King Vegeta anywhere. He decide to go find his Father. His best bet would be his bedroom so he went upstairs towards the room. Anyone who's ever been inside the royal palace knows the room with the large door is King Vegeta's bedroom. Vegeta called out to his Father "Father are we going to train today? Father?" Vegeta heard sounds coming from inside, as if someone is screaming in pain. Vegeta panicked and opened the door revealing his Father naked, plowing another saiyan into the mattress. Vegeta's shocked, he didn't know if he should say something or just wait until they finish. After his Father gave his final thrust he collapsed on top of his lover. Vegeta just noticed the other person is a man. He couldn't believe his Father is cheating on his Mother with a man, what could be worse? When his Father flipped onto his back, the other saiyan man got up then proceeded to give oral to his king. Vegeta looked again carefully and notices a long mess of locks in a hairstyle resembling a palm tree. He gasped when he recognized the other man "Ba… Bardock!?" Bardock, one of the low class warriors. Vegeta thought, his Father's not only cheating on his Mother with another man. He's cheating on her with a low class warrior. Bardock was surprised to see Vegeta at the doorway "Beat it squirt, your Dad's busy." Vegeta still held a shocked expression. King Vegeta chanted "Hamanah, Hamanah, Hamanah, Hamanah, Pow! right in the kisser."

Later…

King Vegeta now dressed in a long red silk robe, is trying to reassure his petrified son "Now son, It's normal for grown warriors to want to feel good with other people. It's also your fault for not knocking the door first." Vegeta tells his Father "I heard screaming, I thought you were in trouble." King Vegeta muttered to himself "It was trouble loosening Bardock's ass hole all right." "What did you say?" King Vegeta smiled "Oh nothing." Bardock came out of the shower dressed in another silky red robe "What I miss?" Vegeta scowled towards Bardock. King Vegeta told Vegeta "Son, promise me you won't tell your Mother about this." "Why?" "Do you want me to send you off into space just like your little brother?" "No." "Then don't tell her." Bardock smirked. He went up to Vegeta and told him "Don't forget to knock next time, kay squirt?" Vegeta growls towards bardock; he kicks him in the shin and runs off. Bardock's clutching his shin "Ow! God...dammit!" King Vegeta comforts his lover "Dammit Vegeta!" "It's alright, It's alright. He just has to get used to me."

*End of flashback*

"You kicked my Grandpa in the shin?" "Yeah." "What are the odds that you ended up with his grandson." Vegeta grins "A very cute grandson." "Did you ever get used to my grandpa being around?" "Sort of… I just kicked him every time I saw him." "Really Geta?" "Sometimes my Father would get mad at and chase me around the kingdom. That's why I didn't like Kakarot. He reminded me of your Grandfather." "Now that you mention it, I remember you always kicked my Dad every time he was around you." "Heh, he's lucky I didn't beat him like Raditz." "I don't think you would've hurt my Dad anyway. He was stronger than you." "I'm going to spank you." Vegeta threatened. Gohan takes the last bite of his spaghetti. Vegeta only watched how he's devouring the noodles. Gohan picked up a napkin to clean off some tomato sauce on his face. "What?" Vegeta replies with a smirk "I just love seeing how you slurp noodles." "Not on the dinner table Geta." Vegeta caressed his young boyfriend's thigh "Since when can you tell me what to do in my house?" Gohan took both his and Vegeta's plates to the sink "We have kids in the living room remember?" Vegeta stood behind him and gripped Gohan's bottom. "Geta!" Gohan shrieked. Vegeta tells him "Come on, you know you like it when I touch you." Vegeta turns Gohan around and starts making out with Vegeta. Even though Vegeta is a bit shorter than Gohan, he can still take advantage of the young saiyan however he wants. He pins Gohan against the countertop with his weight, and starts fondling his clothed member causing Gohan to blush. He quickly unzips the trousers then slides them off discovering that he bought new teddy bear underwear, this time as boxer briefs. "Another teddy bear underwear?" Gohan attempted to cover them with his long sleeve shirt "Yeah, so?" "And I see you're already hard." Vegeta pushed Gohan's hand aside then bit the clothed erection causing Gohan to gasp "You're lucky they make you look cuter." Gohan's body feels as if he's melting under Vegeta's touch; he's going to lose it if Vegeta continues like this. He has to get to a bedroom fast so the kids won't hear him. "Geta...room...please..." Vegeta's caressing the erect member "Why? I'm already having fun here in the kitchen. I'm thinking about laying you on the countertop and just fuck you relentlessly." "Geta what if my little brother or your son see us? I don't want to get kicked in the shin by Trunks." Vegeta thought about it "Hmm… Alright, on one condition." "What is it?" "I want you to ride me." "What? Why?" "I love it when you lose control of your hips when you're starting to feel good." "My hips are going to be sore if we do that Geta." Vegeta replied "If you don't want to, I can just finish you off here like I said before. I don't care if those brats see or hear us. I wonder what their reactions will look like if they saw you naked, screaming your head off." Vegeta's hand found its way inside the young saiyan's boxer briefs and moved his erection in circles. "So, what's it going to be?" Gohan lets out a moan, suddenly they both heard "Big brother are you okay?" Gohan replied to his little brother "Yeah, I'm okay." Vegeta asked again "Well?" "Geta please I beg you." "You know how to stop this." Gohan started to feel a sensual sensation growing. At this point he didn't care if his hips will be sore the next day, he just wants release. "I'll do it Geta, I'll do it." Happy that he won the battle, Vegeta carries his boyfriend over his shoulder "By the way I also mentioned before about a spanking." Gohan whines "Geta..!" Vegeta lets out an unpleasant chuckled.

Meanwhile in the living room. Goten asks "Wonder what that was about?" Trunks replied "Who cares? They're probably just having sex." Goten is curious "Trunks what's sex?" Trunks answers carelessly "It's when people do stuff to each other to make themselves feel good. My parents used to do it." "How do you do that?" "Well… " Trunks had no clue where to start. "I'm not sure how to put this." The pair suddenly heard loud banging on the door *Bang! Bang! Bang!* "That scared me!" Goten shouted. Trunks asks "Who the hell is that!? Better check the eye hole on the door, Goten go get me a chair."

Vegeta, still clothed has a completely nude Gohan bent over his lap. his upper body facing his right side while his slightly red bottom is facing towards the left. "Telling me your Father's stronger me." He brought his left hand down on his boyfriend's right cheek *Crack!* "AIEEE!" Gohan cried out, he knew how heavy handed Vegeta is when it comes to hitting. "Geta I said I'm sorry!" "Telling me what to do in my house." Another one, but on his left cheek *Crack!* "Please Geta, I don't deserve this." "Oh, you don't deserve it eh. Another two for walking around the house in nothing but your long sleeve and teddy bear underwear." *Crack! Crack!* "That one was a mistake!" "Just like how you leave your underwear on the floor sometimes." *Crack! Crack! Crack* "I don't do that anymore!" Vegeta grins "I know." *Crack! Crack! Crack! Crack! Crack! Crack! Crack!* Gohan's teeth clenched the sleeve of his long sleeve shirt trying to keep himself from screaming. His ass felt warm from the abuse so far. Vegeta stops for a moment to caress the young saiyan's bottom. Gohan felt relieved he stopped. "Red's a good color on you. I wonder if your ass will turn completely red if I keep hitting it." "Geta I learned my lesson. Just fuck me already!" "Did you just tell me what to do again!? It's obvious you didn't learn anything." *Crack!* "OW!" "And you didn't even say please." *Crack!* "You just like to cause trouble don't you? Teasing me with your curvy figure." *Crack* "Wearing scandalous clothing around me." *Crack* "Leaving my cock hard and wet without taking responsibility for it." *Crack* Vegeta felt his erection prodding Gohan's waist " … Just like now!" *Crack!* "AH!" "You really are a troublemaker." Vegeta winced at the pain from his hand from abusing Gohan's ass. "And now my hand's hurting because of your ass." Vegeta brought his hand down for a final slap *CRACK!*

Back downstairs someone keeps banging on the door. Goten brought the chair for Trunks. "Here you go." Trunks took the chair and placed it against the door. He climbed up and looked through the eye hole. "Trunks couldn't you have just fly up there?" "I feel too lazy to fly right now." "Who's outside?" "Your Mom's here." "Why is she here?" "I don't know." "Can you ask her?" Trunks sighs and asks the door "What do you want Chi Chi?" Chi Chi asks "Is my husband and son in there!?" Trunks tells Goten "She's looking for you and Gohan again." "But Gohan told her he's not coming back."

"Geta I can barely sit on top of you." Gohan's trying to adjust himself on Vegeta's member, but is struggling because of the burning pain on his ass caused by Vegeta's corporal punishment. "Why did you have to be thick?" Vegeta helps him "My dick's known to be a pain" he smirked. Gohan whines "This your fault." "Don't force me to go another round on your ass." Gohan keeps his mouth shut, saving his behind from the wrath of his prince. Once Vegeta felt snug inside his boyfriend, he starts with small thrusts causing Gohan to let out short moans.

Downstairs. Trunks panicked "Goten you talk to her, she's your Mom." "But I'm scared." "How do you think I feel!?" Chi Chi banged on the door again "Answer me you little freak!" Trunks got angry "Did she just call me a freak!?"

Upstairs. Gohan's bouncing on Vegeta who's just lying there enjoying the view of the young saiyan riding him. He moaned "Oh God Gohan, you have no idea how cute you look right now. "Don't tease me Geta, I don't like it. Vegeta mocks him "You don't like it?" Gohan couldn't answer. The pleasure is starting to overwhelm him. "Well I think you do like it. You like it when I tease you." "No!... I… you're wrong!" "I'm wrong? Look what you're doing. All I see is a horny half saiyan brat riding me like a nymphomaniac. I can also see your face is turning red again. Are you embarrassed? Are you embarrassed because you know I'm right?" "Am Not!" "Aww…no need to feel ashamed, it's only natural that you're just starting to feel good. If you didn't, you wouldn't be covered in sweat from riding my dick so much or have drool running down from the side of your mouth. Not to mention precum coming out of your tip." "Geta please!" Vegeta groaned as he felt Gohan pick up the pace "Looks like It's my turn." Vegeta pounced on top of Gohan, then held both his thighs apart and started thrusting against the young saiyan's grinding hips. Gohan being grounded by Vegeta felt his prince's member penetrating him really deep. He feels he might not be able to keep up with Vegeta's speed. Vegeta groaned "Don't stop... keep moving your hips. Ohh…after I'm done with you, you're not gonna fly right for a while."

Meanwhile Trunks is reaching for the doorknob "I'm gonna do it!" Goten's trying to hold his best friend back. "Don't do it Trunks!" "I'm going to open the door and punch her." "Trunks I beg you, don't!" Trunks grabs the doorknob and opens the door. Chi Chi hits Trunks on the face with her purse, knocking him to the floor. Chi Chi tells Goten "Wait out here while I go save your Father." Chi Chi ran upstairs. Goten sees if Trunks is still conscious. "Trunks are you okay!? Please, answer me!" Trunks responds "Did this bitch just hit me with a fucking Prada!? That's it, that bitch is gonna pay! Goten go get my Gucci bag!" "Which one?" "The one with the clutch, hurry!"

Upstairs Chi Chi heard Gohan screaming as if he's in pain. She followed the screaming to a room at the end of the hallway. "What is that monster doing to my baby!?" She opens the door revealing a naked Vegeta, plowing Gohan into the mattress. Chi Chi gasps. She didn't know what to do. After a few more thrusts Vegeta and Gohan scream together then stopped in an instant, breathing heavily. Vegeta collapses on top of the younger saiyan. Gohan gets up then lays Vegeta on his back; proceeding to give oral to his prince, cleaning up the mess they both made. Chi Chi only muttered "G...Gohan?" Vegeta wasn't happy to see Chi Chi at the doorway "Beat it woman, your son's busy!" Chi Chi held a shocked expression. Vegeta's hips are twitching. He's going to cum again. He held Gohan's head while he thrusts into his mouth "Hamanah...Hamanah...Hamanah...Hamanah, Pow! ...right in the kisser." Trunks quickly came up from behind and hits Chi Chi with his gucci bag knocking her unconscious. Vegeta noticed his son and quickly covers himself and Gohan "Trunks why the hell did you hit her?" "She hit me with a prada bag." "I understand. Just get her outta here, put her downstairs, serve her some spaghetti." "Kay Dad, have fun having sex with Gohan." As Trunks drags Chi Chi downstairs by her legs Gohan is under the sheets now feeling embarrassed that he got caught. Vegeta kissed him on his cheek and coddles him. "It's alright. You didn't get hit on the shin." Gohan smiled. Unfortunately he could barely move because his hips feel really sore. "Ohh… They already hurt? Dammit Geta, I think you pounded me harder than last time."

Later…

"Trunks I'm going to get in trouble for this." "Relax Goten I'm only going to send it to Krillin and the others. You won't get in trouble because you don't even have a cell phone. Besides my Dad told me to me to serve her some spaghetti so that's what I'm doing." Trunks laid Chi Chi on the sofa, and came up with a messy prank as payback for whacking him with her purse. He used the remaining spaghetti and fixed the noodles where her hair is, and adding some extra noodles on her face. He smeared some tomato sauce to act as makeup, and meatballs as her eyes. Trunks took his cellphone and took four different angle shots. He snickered as he sent them to all the Z fighters. Upstairs, Vegeta and Gohan are still lying on the bed while Gohan's playing with Vegeta's hair whle he relaxes "I love spaghetti night."


End file.
